Extraño Fugitivo: One Shot
by NessaRockola
Summary: Un oscuro fugitivo, que esconde un secreto, llegará a la vida de Reneesme para darle un giro de 360 grados, será para bien o para mal? Lee y descúbrelo.


Extraño Fugitivo

**La mayoría de los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es de mi invención. OJO esta historia contiene Lemon.**

**Un oscuro fugitivo, que esconde un secreto, llegará a la vida de Reneesme para darle un giro de 360 grados, será para bien o para mal? Lee y descúbrelo.**

- ¡Ey Timy fuera de ahí!- asuso Reneesme a su gato entrometido mientras cerraba la ventana de su cabaña en Forks, pues estaba lloviendo a cantaros desde hace días y la había abierto para que el calor de la cocina saliera un poco, su gato estaba acercándose a la cocina para husmear el contenido de una hoya que contenía una deliciosa lasaña que ella misma había preparado, cualquiera diría que por la cantidad de comida que había preparado estaba esperando a alguien, pero lamentablemente para ella no era así. Ella estaba sola, y se quedaría sola para siempre.

Hacía más de 5 años que la doctora Reneesme había dejado su profesión en Nueva York, era específicamente traumatóloga, se ganaba la vida tratando lesiones musculares, de huesos, y nervios, en general la ortopedia era su vida y ahora daba clases en la Universidad de Phoenix, en la escuela de Medicina, y allí había descubierto que la docencia definitivamente era lo suyo, amaba lo que hacia.

Había trabajado junto con sus padres, Edward y Bella en el Hospital Lenox Hill, uno de los mejores de la ciudad, y ellos también ejercían la medicina en la misma rama, hasta hace 3 años aproximadamente que murieron producto de un accidente en avión, se dirigían a una convención medica en Londres cuando este tuvo fallas mecánicas y terminó en una fatal explosión que no dejo sobrevivientes, desde ese día Reneesme no había sido la misma, si era cierto que tenia a una familia numerosa que desbordaba amor y ella a sus 30 años de edad extrañaba a sus tías y tíos, y a sus abuelos, pero no podía seguir en ese lugar, todo y todos les recordaban a ellos, aun no superaba la muerte de sus padres, si por lo menos dios hubiera sido condescendiente con ella y le permitiera tener aunque sea a uno de los dos, pero eso seria imposible, eran tan unidos y se amaban tanto, seria egoísta pues vivirían como zombies, el uno no podía estar sin el otro, era amor.

- Basta Timy, ¡gato metiche!.

Agarro al gato y lo echo de la cocina, Timy era su unico compañero, se lo había regalado la tía Alice cuando se mudó al pequeño pueblo, para que no se sintiera tan sola, Reneesme prefería mil veces a un gato que a un hombre mentiroso que le engañara con falsos ideales del amor. Si señor, ella ya se había resignado a ser una solterona que ni siquiera dejaría descendencia.

Todo por culpa del maldito amor, ¡cupido bastardo! Si llegara a aparecer le patearía el culo, ella ingenuamente había comparado su relación con la de sus padres, había creído que Alec realmente la amaba, ese cerdo egoísta, había cambiado por él, ella hacia sacrificios pues a pesar de que no le gustaba, iba al gimnasio al que él con sus comentarios negativos sobre su peso la obligaba a ir, vestía esos trajes incómodos y acartonados como los que él usaba, porque "la imagen lo es todo", odiaba el maquillaje excesivo, los tacones altos, pero él lo prefería así, y sin embargo ella sentía que él no estaba conforme con su apariencia. Incluso dejó de tratar a muchos de sus amigos, porque pensaba que estaba celoso y no quería arruinar su noviazgo, lo que él realmente quería era que nadie se le adelantara en sus planes.

Su autoestima estaba a merced de él, todo porque sentía que se le iba el tren, pues para ese momento tenia 27 años y aun no se casaba, mientras todos a su alrededor tenían parejas ya, sin embargo el tan esperado "¿quieres casarte conmigo?" nunca llegó, y creía estar enamorada de él?, maldito idiota, la había convertido en una replica de él, su tía Alice tenia razón, no debió permitir aquello, y a sus padres no le agradaba cuando lo llevaba a comer, especialmente su papá, decía que parecía un monigote haciéndole gracias para que lo ascendiera ya que era el jefe del departamento de Traumatología, ella lo excusaba diciendo que solo quería ser amable, que estupida era.

Pero Reneesme no había tenido muchos novios y no tenia experiencia, principalmente porque su carrera era muy complicada, no había tiempo para nada serio, amenos que fuera un doctor con el que trabajara todo el día, como lo era Alec, y segundo porque no consideraba que era hermosa, en lo que la contradecía constantemente su padre, ella pensaba que era una chica normal, su rostro no era "agraciado", era blanca, alta, cabello largo cobrizo, no tenia un cuerpo atlético, ni el de una modelo, era un poco rellenita, pero su estatura lo compensaba. Era el icono de la normalidad.

Y por lo visto Alec consideraba lo mismo, pues lo único que buscaba en ella era ascender de puesto, y semanas después de su muerte él se lo había dejado bien claro, era obvio, para que iba a seguir con ella?, si con sus padres muertos ya habían cambiado de jefe, así que muy sutilmente él rompió con ella y le pidió que se mudara de su departamento, pues consideraba que "la relación se había estancado y ella no se amoldaba a él", ni siquiera respetó el dolor de su perdida. Aquello la destruyo, tenían 3 años de noviazgo y él era todo lo que ella conocía, había perdido su vida y tiempo con el bastardo, había alejado la oportunidad de estar con personas que la valoraban realmente para estar con él. Y ahora él iba muy campante detrás de la falda de la nueva Jefa de Traumatología, si, otro motivo mas para no volver a ese hospital, la humillación era devastante.

Reneesme se acercó a la hoya y aspiró el delicioso aroma que desprendía la lasaña, a ella le gustaba cocinar, era su segunda pasión en la vida, a veces hacia grandes porciones de comida y las repartía a sus vecinos quienes la elogiaban continuamente, el Sr. Rabitts era fan de sus habilidades gastronómicas.

Cuando vivía con sus padres muchas veces era ella quien ayudaba a cocinar a Rosa, la cocinera particular de los Cullen, la extrañaba mucho, ella le enseño el arte de cocinar, pues su madre era un desastre.

Apago el fogón, se sirvió en un plato, y a pesar de se no tenia hambre se disponía a comer, cuando oyó un sonido extraño en el sótano, fue como si algo se golpeara contra el suelo. Se levanto de la silla asustada, corrió a su habitación, saco la escopeta que tenía debajo de su cama, regalo exclusivo de su tío Jasper y camino lentamente a la puerta que daba al sótano, ella realmente estaba asustada. Y si mejor salía a casa del señor Rabitts? Pero diablos estaba lloviendo fuertemente y ella estaba en pijama, tenia un short blanco con una camiseta azul cielo e iba descalza. Será mejor que llame a alguien, fue a buscar el celular y vio que no tenia señal, ¡genial!.

No le quedaba otra salida sino sacar de su casa a escopetazos a quien se había atrevido a entrar. Dios que solo sea un animal, ¡por favor!, rezaba internamente.

Abrió la puerta un poco, con cuidado apuntando en todo momento, pero no veía nada, ella evitaba respirar sonoramente para concentrarse mejor, la casa estaba mortalmente silenciosa, excepto por la lluvia y los maullidos ocasionales de Timy, entonces empujo la puerta con la punta de la escopeta para abrirla completamente, abajo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada, era como un hueco negro. Repentinamente se escucho que algo o alguien respiraba con dificultad, ella comenzó a hiperventilar, Oh dios mío ¿y si era un asesino? La iban a matar y ella estaba sola, sin nadie a quien avisar, ¿y si la mataba? Tardarían días o semanas en encontrar su cadáver, pues ella solía quedarse en casa por periodos muy largos sin salir, y actualmente la Universidad estaba cerrada porque estaban en época vacacional. Su familia la llamaba muy poco por petición de ella misma, pues no quería sentirse ahogada por los recuerdos, ¿y ahora?

- Ok Reneesme respira - susurro para ella misma, aspiró y exhaló.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, que la tragaban con su oscuridad.

- ¡¿Quien esta allí? ¡Estoy armada así que no intente hacer nada! - grito, pero solo se oían ecos de su voz.

La oscuridad era aterrorizante, no veía nada, solo los escalones que iba bajando poco a poco. Estaba comenzando a sudar.

- ¡Hable!-volvió a gritar- ¡¿quien eres?

Pero solo oía una respiración dificultosa.

¿Será un animal? Maldita sea la hora en que se le olvidó cerrar con llave la ventana del sótano el día en que estaba haciendo limpieza.

Tenia que encender la luz, el interruptor estaba al final de la escalera, tenia que llegar pero tenia miedo de llegar hasta allí, quien sea que estuviera allí podría saltarle encima.

Se oyó un revuelo y un sonido ronco, como un gemido desesperado, Reneesme se envalentono y bajo rápido los escalones que le faltaban llegó al final de la escalera y con pánico prendió la luz.

Hecho un vistazo al lugar apuntando con la escopeta a todos lados como una loca, en busca de algo extraño pero no veía nada, buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada algo extraño en el lugar, y cuando sus ojos llegaron al montón de trastes viejos abandonados, en un rincón hace mas de 3 años se paralizó, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y luego soltó un grito aterrorizada.

No puede ser.

En el suelo, agachado y encogido, estaba un hombre de una constitución enorme, Reneesme no podía hablar, el aliento la había abandonado, el terror la invadió, su vista se nublo, había un hombre en su casa!, y en el suelo alrededor de él había sangre, ella frunció el seño, sangre! santa madre! Estaba sangrando, tenia cardenales en su espalda y cortes, sus brazos tenia cortes y las muñecas las tenia amoratadas, y no era todo porque tenia muchas cicatrices en su espalda, algunas mas profundas que otras, lo apunto directamente para dispararle si se movía, ella temblaba descontroladamente, no iba a permitir que se le acercara.

- ¿Qu… qui… quien eres?- tartamudeó. Pero el tipo no hablo, solo respiraba.

- ¿Quueee… haa… haces aquí?- ¡Maldición! ¿no podía hablar bien?, nuevamente el silencio le respondió.

Ella respiraba escandalosamente, sus manos frías aferraban la escopeta con determinación, su estomago estaba contraído, pero tenia el pulso en perfectas condiciones para disparar.

-Te voy a dar un balazo si no hablas, ¡llamare a la policía!- grito furiosa.

Entonces como aterrorizado por lo que ella había dicho el levantó ligerísimamente la cabeza deslizando un brazo hacia sus piernas para abrazarse a si mismo, él respiraba con fuerza, era obvio que por el dolor de las heridas.

Reneesme lo vio con mas detenimiento y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de nuevo, dejando un momento de lado las espantosas heridas, él era magnifico, su cuerpo enorme musculoso, una espalda amplia, no llevaba camisa, sus largos brazos rodeaban su cabeza, ocultando su rostro, tenia el cabello negro y corto, su piel era morena, hermosa, llevaba solo unos raídos y mojados pantalones blancos de pijama que se adherían a sus musculosos y poderosos muslos, iba descalzo, y sus grandes pies estaban llenos de barro.

Él era el representante digno de lo que físicamente significaba ser un HOMBRE, y eso pensaba Reneesme sin siquiera haber visto su cara, si sus facciones eran remotamente atractivas el seria un Dios. Por los cielos ella no debería estar pensando en lo magnifico que se veía, debería estar aterrada.

- Oye - le susurro con miedo, pero mas calmada, le apuntaba todavía por si acaso se le ocurría atacarla, aunque no sabia porque lo apuntaba, dado a que él estaba acurrucado, mal herido y trataba de protegerse de algo, o de ella? Era obvio pues ella estaba armada, y él no, pero parecía un niño desvalido. Reneesme sentía que era incorrecto apuntarle, pues él le producía… ¿ternura?

- Oye - trago gruesamente- ¿que haces aquí?- le pregunto de nuevo.

Él no respondía, ¿estaba temblando? Dios, el estaba empapado, casi desnudo, y hacia frío allí abajo, era obvio que tuviera frío, su cabello chorreaba agua.

-¿Que haces aquí?, ¿porque estas aquí?

Él negó sin mirarla, Reneesme aun no podía distinguir su rostro.

Y entonces él hablo

- No voy a lastimarle - le dijo con voz ronca, como adivinando sus peores temores.

Ella tembló ante el sonido, su voz era profunda, hermosa, pero a la vez tenía un matiz de tristeza.

- Amigo, no te ofendas pero no es normal que la gente entre a las casas de otras personas a escondidas.- entonces decidió preguntarle - ¿Por que estas tan golpeado? - tal vez era un fugitivo de la prisión, pensó.

- No soy un fugitivo de la prisión - le dijo suavemente.

Reneesme lo miró extrañada

- ¿Hable en voz alta?

- Te escucho en mi cabeza, puedo oírte.- le susurro él.

Ella no sabia que decir, ¿como era eso posible?, tenia que saber.

- Mírame.

- No.

- ¿Por que?

Él no respondió.

- ¿Por que?- le presiono duramente.

- Porque no se me esta permitido, es de mala educación.

- Es de mala educación que entres en las casas ajenas y aun así lo hiciste, que me mires no me va a ofender créeme.

Después de un rato en el que parecía estar meditando, él finalmente levanto la cabeza lentamente. Ok, Si Reneesme estaba extasiada por su cuerpo no pudo describir lo que sintió cuando vio su rostro, fue tal el shock que olvido apuntarle con la escopeta, él simple e increíblemente era fascinante, Reneesme pensaba que dios lo había bendecido con una celestial armonía en sus facciones, a pesar de que no tenia las características comunes con las que normalmente describen a los ángeles, ojos azules, rubios cabellos, piel nívea, bla bla bla, él era todo lo contrario y podía ser perfectamente un ángel, ojos negros, labios llenos y rojos, mejillas sonrojadas, nariz gruesa que iba a la perfección con su mentón cuadrado, pero estaba golpeado, sus labios sangraban, y su ojo izquierdo estaba amoratado, sus mejillas podrían estar sonrojadas por los golpes y su nariz sangraba también, se veía pálido y débil, estaba cansado y tenia ojeras, ella se sintió dolida por su estado, que le habían hecho?. Él aun no la miraba a los ojos, seguía mirando al suelo. Parecía tener unos 30 años igual que ella.

- ¿Por que estas tan golpeado?

- Tengo mucho frió - susurro cerrando los ojos y temblando.

Reneesme no entendía porque repentinamente tenía ganas de proteger a un extraño que bien podría dominarla fácilmente y asesinarla sin contemplación.

- Le dije que no le haría daño, solo quería un lugar donde esperar hasta que deje de llover.

- ¿Quieres subir? Tengo mantas y algo de ropa- ¿De donde salio eso?, diablos ¡¿que acabo de decir?, ¡estas loca Reneesme! ¿Como se te ocurre darle la bienvenida a este extraño?, Es como si dijeras, Hola, ¿quieres pasar a beber algo antes de matarme?

- Si no quiere no lo hare, gracias por preocuparse, pero no quiero incomodar - Ok el extraño tenia modales, ujum, eso era extraño.

- Me iré en este momento.

- Pero no ha escampado- ¡Cállate Reneesme!.

- No importa.

Cuando él comenzó a levantarse ella sintió que desfallecía, el debía de medir unos buenos 2 metros, Querida Madre de la Caridad, tenia un aura feroz, su pecho amplio también tenia cortes y escurría sangre, pero aun así era colirio para los ojos de cualquiera, su piel era lisa donde se mirara, tenia un sixpack en su abdomen de muerte. Reneesme vergonzosamente tenia la boca abierta por la vista que tenia de él, su cerebro se ralentizó y regreso a la realidad de la peor manera, la escopeta se le resbalo de las manos y cuando callo al suelo soltó un disparo, este fue a dar en la rodilla de él, ella pego un grito, él callo con la cara contraída por el dolor. Ella corrió a su lado y se arrodillo para acercarse a él.

- ¡Cristo!, ¡¿que hice? Perdóname por favor, ¡No! no lo toques, soy Medico no te preocupes, no te pasara nada, yo te cuidare.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupe, no me duele - Gemía.

Ella no le hizo caso y rompió la tela que estaba en la región herida, la sangre era escandalosa pero logro ver que la bala solo había rosado un lado de su rodilla, sin embargo debía curarlo, era su deber.

- Vamos arriba.

-¡No! Debo irme.

- No, debes quedarte, puedes morir de una infección con todos esos cortes en tu cuerpo.

- No puedo quedarme - el negaba aterrorizado, mirando hacia la pared.

- Aun no escampa así que te quedaras hasta que te haya curado, vamos.

Él no discutió, lo ayudo a levantarse y cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto ella perdió el aliento, ignorando el hecho y con mucho cuidado subieron las escaleras, pesaba mucho a pesar de que él trataba de no apoyarse en ella, con dificultad llegaron a la sala.

Ella lo acostó en su grande sofá negro de cuero, el que pensaba que era grande, ahora no lo pensaba tanto pues se veía pequeño debajo del hombre.

Fue al baño y saco el kit medico, en el que tenia casi de todo, medicinas, algodón, agujas para coser heridas, tijeras quirúrgicas, guantes de látex, etc.

Se acerco al sofá y comenzó a trabajar.

- ¿Como te llamas?

- Me llamo Jacob.

- Yo soy Reneesme.

El lo repitió en susurros como queriendo que no se le olvidara.

Reneesme estaba concentrada en su rodilla, al parecer no le dolía nada de lo que ella le hacia.

Pudo percibir como era intensamente examinada por sus ojos, era como una energía que la recorría entera, volteó un momento para verlo y lo descubrió in fraganti analizando su rostro con curiosidad, inmediatamente él desvío la mirada y ella se ruborizo, quizás no le gustaba lo que veía, Reneesme estaba acostumbrada de todas maneras a esa reacción en los hombres.

- Lo siento - dijo avergonzado.

- ¿Por que?- le preguntó terminando de vendar su rodilla, ahora iba a tratar esos cortes que tenia en su cuerpo.

- No estoy acostumbrado a mirar fijamente a la gente - le dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Por que? No me molesta que me mires a la cara.

El frunció el seño como si no entendiera porque no le molestaba.

Reneesme se acerco a su pecho y nuevamente perdió el aliento, el despedía belleza por todos lados, podría dejar en ridículo hasta a David Beckham, o cualquier mortal que se considerara hermoso, podría darle una patada en el culo al mismo Alec, quien creía que era perfecto. Recuperándose rápidamente, se dispuso a atenderlo, ¡por favor! debía ser profesional, era medico y no debía estar babeando por él.

- Jacob, ¿quien eres? ¿De donde vienes? - pregunto desinfectando una herida especialmente profunda que atravesaba su pecho.

El se tenso.

- No puedo decírtelo.

- ¿Por que?

- Podrías estar en peligro.

- ¿Acaso te persigue alguien?

Él no respondió.

Reneesme se paró molesta y lo miró a la cara, el seguía sin devolverle la mirada y eso la molestó mas- Necesito saber Jacob, si voy a seguir con esto necesito saber.

- Por favor no te enojes- le pidió.

- ¿Me vas a decir?

- Vivo en la mansión Black.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, allí vivía una familia famosa por lo adinerada que era, y también por lo reservada. Pero se sabía que actualmente de esa familia solo quedaba vivo un solo miembro, el señor Cristian Black. El era dueño de una gran cantidad de empresas, y accionista de otras como la General Electric, la Microsoft, Johnson & Johnson, etc. Es decir, el tipo estaba forrado.

- ¿Trabajas allí?

- Soy familiar.

- Pero si solo queda un solo familiar vivo, es decir, todo el mundo sabe que solo queda un solo pariente vivo y es el señor Cristian Black, ¿no?

- No es cierto, soy el heredero de mi padre, Billy Adrien Black, mis padres murieron cuando yo solo tenia 10 años, éramos una familia muy reducida, hasta que la vieja generación conformada por mi padre y mi tío Geoffrey Black fallecieron, entonces quedamos Cristian y yo- Jacob hablaba con amargura y con cada palabra que decía su aura feroz irradiaba mas, sus palabras tomaban fuerza.- Mi madre murió de cáncer y mi padre y mi tío fallecieron por problemas cardiaco, es un mal familiar.

- Siento mucho tu perdida- le dijo comprensiva- pero ¿como es que no estas nadando en tu propio dinero?, o ¿viviendo en las islas Dubai?

Mi padre me dejo todo, pues era el dueño absoluto de la fortuna Black, y mi tío vivía con nosotros junto con Cristian, ambos trabajaban para mi padre, pero al parecer tenían muchos problemas, pues Geoffrey ambicionaba la fortuna que mi padre con esfuerzo creo, sin embargo no quería echarlo pues era su hermano y sentía aprecio por él, a pesar de todo, y mi tío se aprovechaba de ello, pero no logro nada pues murió antes que mi padre, sin embargo se encargo de envenenar a su hijo para que lograra quedarse con todo.

- ¿Pero como es posible?- Reneesme estaba anonadada, lo miraba incrédula- si eras el heredero legitimo, ¿como pudo él robarte?

Jacob le explico con paciencia, pero contar lo que le ocurrió le causaba molestia, y el odio brotaba de su piel.

- Cuando Billy murió yo quede a cargo de Cristian, mi único pariente con vida, quien se encargaba de manejar todo, pues yo aun era un niño, cuando quedamos solos ya no había porque fingir, así que me despojo de todas mis pertenencias y desde entonces vivo en el sótano de mi propia casa, encerrado con mis libros, que eran la única distracción que tenia, golpeado y humillado por sus guardias- Jacob cerro los ojos, sentía rencor por ello y Reneesme lo comprendía perfectamente, aunque no había pasado por algo tan intenso, ella le tomo la mano para darle fuerzas y él suspiro agradecido.-cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad Cristian falsificó un documento que decía que estaba incapacitado para manejar las empresas de mi padre debido a mi estado emocional, dijo que el stress post mortem de mis padres me afectó de manera irreversible cuando era un niño y actualmente yacía en una cama enfermo- aspiró profundamente- me golpeo y me drogo para obligarme a que lo firmara y le entregara un poder para manejar a su antojo mi herencia.- frunció el seño- aun no entiendo como en una de esa palizas no me mató, siempre esperaba a que lo hiciera, supongo que le gusta hacerme sufrir, me odiaba, él siempre decía que no merecía nada, que mientras él trabajaba yo disfrutaba del dinero sin mover un dedo- volvió a fruncir el seño como meditando- pero entonces yo solo era un niño, ¿que podía hacer?.

Reneesme estaba en shock, aquello no podía ser, ¿como era posible que un ser tan despreciable como ese tipo le hiciera eso? Pobre Jacob.

- Tengo casi toda mi vida viviendo a su merced.

- ¿Él fue quien te hizo todas esas heridas?

Jacob soltó una risa pausada, profunda y amarga.

- Esto solo son rasguños señora.

Ella no podía creerle.

-Dime Reneesme, no estoy casada. - Jacob alzo una ceja ante eso.

Ella no podía respirar por el dolor que le causaban sus palabras, temía por él.

- Pero ya no me importa, dolía más cuando era un niño.

- Dios querido, ¿te encadenan verdad?- él asintió- Como pueden hacerle tanto daño a alguien. Ese bastardo debería quemarse en el infierno.- le dijo.

Ella se traslado a su cara para poder curarle allí y cuando se acerco él dio un respingo por la cercanía, ella se quedo quieta mirándolo embriagándose de él.

- Jacob mírame - le susurro.

Él se negó

- Me incomoda.

- Lo siento- ella miro a otro lado con vergüenza.

-No por favor, no quise ofenderla, es solo que cada vez que miró a alguien a la cara me castigan. No estoy acostumbrado a su trato tan gentil.

Ella se sorprendió, y con dolor le acaricio la mejilla, el cerro los ojos y volteo el rostro para sentir mas su toque, se veía tan falto de amor, dios mío, ¿de que mas lo habían privado?

- Yo no voy a castigarte - le susurro con amor- ¿Como escapaste?

Aun con los ojos cerrados respondió.

- Damian, un guardia me ayudó, trabajó para mi padre y me dijo que aquello le parecía injusto, me ayudo a escapar, pero llevó horas vagando en el bosque, no podía avanzar mas porque me duele mucho el cuerpo, y además…- Abrió los ojos avergonzado.

- ¿Que? Dime.

- Estoy muy hambriento, así que estoy débil- termino sonrojado.

- ¡Oh! Casualmente tengo mucha comida, ¿te gusta la lasaña?

- Lo que sea será bienvenido por mi seño.. Reneesme.

Ella le sonrío calidamente.

- Solo déjame terminar de curar esto.

Ya estaba desinfectando su hinchado labio, el cual aun así le parecía muy apetecible, ella se preguntaba como se sentiría su boca en la de ella. Con un gruñido mental se reprendió.

Él la miraba con fascinación, aunque nunca a sus ojos, pero su mirada la recorría por todas partes como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer, la respiraba como si la necesitara, sus labios entreabiertos parecían una invitación y de repente ella alzó la mirada a sus ojos y él también fijo los suyos en ella, y esta vez no pudo desviarla, era como si hubiera una conexión intensa, el aire estaba cargado de electricidad, el tiempo se detuvo y algo la jalaba hacia él, y repentinamente lo entendió todo, como un chispazo a su cerebro entendió que el hombre que tenia frente a ella era desde ese momento suyo, toda la vida esperando este momento y por fin lo encontró, ella soltó todo el aire que tenia, pero aun así pudo notar que él estaba como en trance, como hechizado, ella enrojeció de vergüenza y él aun no dejaba de mirarla con fascinación y adoración, él se sentó en el sofá lentamente y le tomo el rostro para acercarlo al suyo, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo, como si quisiera que ella nunca se fuera, e inesperadamente la beso, ardientemente, necesitado introdujo su lengua de manera posesiva, la tomo de la cintura y se recostó con ella encima.

Reneesme no podía evitar lo que estaba ocurriendo, era tan delicioso, y hacia tiempo que no era besada, que no era tocada ni deseada, en realidad nunca se sintió deseada y ahora sabia lo que era, Jacob movía inquietamente sus manos por sus caderas, su espalda, tocaba sus nalgas y las apretaba para frotar su miembro con su sexo de manera desesperada, quería mas pero no sabia exactamente como decirle, su inexperiencia se debía a que había sido privado de la libertad por 20 años aproximadamente, esto le daba a entender a Reneesme que no tenia una idea exacta de lo que era tener sexo.

- Quiero… yo necesito…- Decía excitado y ruborizado sin terminar la frase.

- Que quieres Jacob, dímelo- Reneesme jadeaba en su boca, abriendo las piernas para que se frotara más en ella.

-Yo estoy realmente necesitado de ti- Dijo atropelladamente y avergonzado.

- ¿Aquí?- ella metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y le acaricio el miembro.

- Si- suspiro Jacob arqueándose hacia ella.

Reneesme comenzó a masajear su sexo mientras Jacob gemía deliciosamente debajo de ella, le encantaba tener ese poder en él, que era tan grande y derrochaba masculinidad por todas partes.

- Eres tan hermosa - Le dijo entre gemidos mirándola con ardor - Yo te deseo tanto Reneesme, quiero ser tuyo.

Ella estaba sensibilizada, el era tan tierno, y ella temía hacerle daño, a pesar de todo él era un ser que había sido lastimado.

- Mas, si así- susurraba con los ojos entreabiertos, con las mejillas ardiendo, ella no podía creer lo apetecible y hermoso que se veía.

- Yo creo que…

-¿Que?- Ella estaba muy excitada, se movía de arriba a abajo acariciándolo, el era enorme, y no era que tuviera mucha experiencia, solo con Alec, pero si había visto a algunos pacientes desnudos, solo que había ignorado ese detalle porque estaba metida en su papel de medico.

-Yo creo que me estoy volviendo loco- jadeo frunciendo el seño, estaba a punto de llegar, ella sentía en sus manos el líquido preseminal, y estaba jadeando descontroladamemente.

-¿Por que?

- Porque siento que te necesito, tanto que me duele - Le dijo con dolor.

Extrañamente ella sentía lo mismo, ahora que lo conocía no quería dejarlo, lo quería para ella, sentía que él llenaba un vacío, y si se iba ella quedaría sola y desolada.

-Yo también te necesito Jacob- y lo beso, entonces el rugió en su orgasmo arqueándose hacia ella, empapándole toda la mano y la parte baja de la camisa, el jadeaba con los ojos cerrados, sonreía porque se sentía completo, hacia tanto que no se sentía feliz, y en un idioma que Reneesme no entendió dijo algo, luego abrió los ojos y la contemplo con veneración.

-¿Que significa?- le preguntó- es hermoso.

- No mas que tú- le tomo el rostro y recorrió con sus labios sus mejillas, rozo sus labios y beso su frente, finalmente la estrecho contra su pecho.

- Mi familia proviene de la Reserva Quileute, y mi padre me enseño el idioma, dije "Kwop Kilawtley", "Quédate conmigo para siempre".

Ella no podía respirar, y por supuesto que estaba más que dispuesta a quedarse con él.

- Pero no puedo arrastrarte conmigo, Cristian esta buscándome para matarme - le dijo con dolor.

- Podemos denunciarlo a la policía- dijo ella.

- Reneesme, Cristian es un hombre con influencia, la policía solo le hará el trabajo más fácil.

- No quiero que te vallas.

- Debo irme, no quiero que te haga daño, él no debe saber de ti.

- Jacob no - ella se aferraba a él como si le estuvieran quitando la vida- Déjame ir contigo por favor.

- No, no puedes hacer eso- él trataba de hacerla razonar- esta es tu vida, yo solo soy un extraño que vino a desordenarla por un momento.

- Bendito sea el desorden entonces.

Él la veía con incredulidad, iba a contradecirla cuando su estomago rugió, Reneesme rió.

- Primero te traeré algo de ropa y luego comerás- le dijo con picardía, y levantándose de encima de él, Jacob no podía creer lo hermosa que era, él nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, ella lo trataba con amor, respeto y dulzura, como lo trataba su familia antes de morir, y él era conciente de que eso que ella le daba no se conseguía a la vuelta de la esquina. Tampoco lo rechazaba por su condición de fugitivo, y le abrió las puertas de su hogar, cualquier otro lo habría echado a patadas sin importarle su condición.

La estaba mirando mientras caminaba, era una mujer muy sensual, balanceaba sus caderas tentándolo, sus pechos eran grandes y voluptuosos, hermosos, tenia un cuerpo que el deseaba con todo su ser tocar, lamer, saborear, y su piel blanca, en contraste con la de el era suave, él quería restregarse en ella otra vez, miro el bulto en sus pantalones, de nuevo estaba duro por ella. Por los cielos no quería irse, pero no quería que pensara que era un aprovechado que quería beneficiarse de ella, ya había sufrido bastante, lo notaba en sus ojos, debía irse inmediatamente.

- ¿Quieres ducharte?- él asintió.

- Ok, aquí esta la toalla, solo ten cuidado con el vendaje, y mas tarde me encargare de curarte la espalda- ella fue a la cocina a lavarse los restos que tenia de él en sus manos y se cambio la camiseta.

Jacob se ducho y se vistió con unos vaqueros que le quedaban un poco justos pero eran cómodos, y una camisa de algodón blanca igualmente justa que no se puso por las heridas en la espalda, los tenis por gracia de dios también le quedaban bien.

- Gracias por la ropa, perdona tanta molestia - ella lo miraba con ternura.

- Ven acá - se le acercó para verlo mejor y lo piropeo- la ropa de mi tío Emmett te queda bien.- Lo miro a la cara y no pudo evitar ponerse de puntillas para besarlo en la boca, y ella no esperaba que él reaccionara como lo hizo. Inmediatamente la tomo de la cintura y la pego contra la pared, Reneesme soltó un gemido, él se frotaba nuevamente contra ella, y a ella le encantaba, lo necesitaba urgentemente en su interior, quería que entrara, pero primero lo primero.

Jacob debes comer.- Jadeo en su oído mientras el lamia su cuello.

- Estoy a punto de comerte a ti.- ella se carcajeo y el amo el sonido de su risa.

- La comida se va a enfriar- no quería dejarla ir, pero realmente tenia hambre, así que la soltó, ella rápidamente antes de que cambiara de idea le acercó el plato y en un santiamén el terminó toda la lasaña, sorprendida le sirvió otro plato mas y lo devoro al instante, así hasta el tercero, aleluya, ella ya tenia a quien cocinarle, pensó feliz y satisfecha de sentirse responsable por su alimentación.

- Esto es exquisito, gracias, eres muy generosa - Reneesme le sonrío, Jacob sentía gratitud hacia ella, era un ángel que iluminaba su vida aunque solo fuera por poco tiempo, y lo que le ofrecía era ambrosia, en cambio en el lugar donde se encontraba lo alimentaban con sobras manoseadas por otros, era extraño sentir que todo el mundo te rechaza durante toda tu vida y repentinamente de un día a otro alguien te acepta como eres.

Cuando Reneesme se dio la vuelta para dejar el plato en el aparador Jacob la abordo por detrás, y se pegó a su espalda saboreando su cuello.

- Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar - deslizo las manos debajo de la camiseta de ella ascendiendo hasta sus pechos, Reneesme no podía pensar con normalidad, y solo era conciente de sus deliciosas manos y de la tremenda erección que presionaba contra sus nalgas, el empujaba y ella gemía.- debo alejarme de ti, no debemos hacer esto.- así que se alejo y se pego de la pared con los ojos cerrados para tranquilizarse.

Reneesme temía salir lastimada de esta situación, ¿y si tenia razón? Él podría irse y dejarla abandonada como Alec, no soportaría algo así de nuevo, pero él era tan diferente, y había sufrido incluso mas que ella, entendía como era estar roto.

Se despojo de la camiseta y se volteo hacia él, Jacob ardía de la excitación al verla y Reneesme no pudo hacer mas que desabotonar sus vaqueros para que su virilidad estuviera libre, pero no podían hacerlo aquí en la cocina, era muy incomodo, jalándolo lo llevo rápidamente a su cama.

- ¿Que haces?- jadeo.

- ¿Que crees que hago?

- No podemos, no quiero hacerte daño- le dijo negando.

- No lo harás, solo quiero hacer el amor contigo- lo beso.

Ella se acostó, incitándolo a acercarse, Jacob dudaba, temía por ella, pero entonces que haría? La rechazaría?, eso la haría sentir peor, así que se le echo encima como si ella fuera una presa, ella abrió las piernas para que sus sexos chocaran pero su pantalón era muy incomodo.

- Quítate el pantalón - le pidió, lo hizo y ella se quito el short junto con el bikini.

Jacob nunca había visto el sexo de una mujer, había leído sobre ello, y sabia que debía introducir su miembro en el de ella, pero en sus libros no habían fotos, el de Reneesme era hermoso, sonrosado y pequeño, era mas pequeña que él, tenia las piernas abiertas dándole la bienvenida y él se deslizo hacia su entrepierna besando su vientre, mientras ella jadeaba con fuerza y se arqueaba, acerco su nariz para olerla, y le gusto, curioso de saber como se sentiría su piel allí tomo sus piernas y se las montó en sus hombros, pego su boca deslizando la lengua por todo el lugar, Reneesme gemía con la boca muy abierta, extasiada gritaba su nombre, en sus puños tenia las sabanas estrujadas, eso para Jacob significaba que le gustaba.

- Oh Jacob, tócame mas- él estaba mas que dispuesto, hundió mas su lengua y aquello era el paraíso, le encantaba, así que se pego mas, lamiendo con mas fuerza, masajeando sus nalgas, los gritos de Reneesme eran ahogados por el sonido de la lluvia, sino sus vecinos habrían creído que la estaban matando.

Reneesme no podía con tanta lujuria, la excitación la abrumaba, no podía pensar, solo sentir, y el orgasmo llego para ella de manera explosiva, arqueándose contra Jacob grito de éxtasis. Él no se separó hasta que ella normalizó su respiración, seguía lamiendo todo lo que ella le proporcionaba.

- Ven aquí Jacob, ponte sobre mi, bésame - hizo lo que le pidió, abrazándola y besándola con hambre, ella le correspondía y no pudo evitar sentir que él era su hogar, se quedaría con él costase lo que costase, lo cuidaría y lo amaría, no permitiría que nadie lo golpeara de nuevo, y mucho menos el bastardo de Cristian.

Jacob no podía pedir mas, ese día él había sido bendecido por sus dioses al conocer lo que era el amor, con ella todo era natural, y deseaba quedarse en la calidez de su lecho, haciéndole el amor todo los días de su vida, quería hacerle saber a todo el mundo que ella era suya, arrancar esa tristezas que ella cargaba en su corazón, y convertirse en su mundo, uno que él le haría solo para ella, pero eso no era posible.

- Quiero entrar en ti- susurraba sensualmente Jacob mirándola a sus achocolatados ojos.

- Hazlo - le dijo abriendo más las piernas y balanceándose hacia él, mientras lamia su mandíbula y enterraba sus manos en sus cabellos.

- ¿Te dolerá? No quiero lastimarte- le pregunto aterrorizado por semejante idea.

- No me dolerá, soy flexible, entraras en mi lo juro - ella se restregaba sin pudor, y ni pensar que con Alec se cohibía, porque sabia que no le gustaba su apariencia, pero a Jacob parecía gustarle todo lo que ella tenia.

Y entonce él empujo su miembro en ella y la dejo sin aliento, una corriente exquisita recorría sus partes bajas, él se dejaba llevar por puro instinto, lo que necesitaba lo hacia, así que comenzó a mecerse sobre ella, entraba y salía y la fricción era endemoniadamente electrizante, jamás creyó que hacer el amor fuera tan hermoso y satisfactorio, pero quería mas de ella, lo necesitaba, y comenzó a lamer su cuello, a morder su hombro, le hablaba en su idioma aunque no entendiera, la olía, y tocaba todo aquello que estuviera a su alcance, bajo a sus pechos y los saboreo, Reneesme se arqueaba hacia el pidiéndole mas, Jacob chupaba y degustaba la sonrosada aureola que enviaba ondas de excitación al cuerpo de la mujer que tenia debajo de él, pronto ambos estaba sudorosos y jadeaban descontroladamente, Jacob empujaba y el sudor escurría de sus cuerpos.

- No me alcanzara la vida para olvidar este hermoso momento amor mío - gemía Jacob abrumado por la excitación a Reneesme con veneración en el rostro, tratando de absorber toda imagen de ella para recordarla por siempre.

- No tienes que olvidarlo, porque tendremos muchos iguales a estos - Replico la de pelo cobrizo tratando de ser optimista, lo agarro del cuello y se hundió en su boca, hasta que la culminación les llego a la vez, Jacob se arqueo sobre ella y rugió hacia el techo, mientras ella gritaba contorsionándose y estrujando las almohadas.

Jacob callo sobre Reneesme, allí estuvo un minuto hasta que recupero el aliento y para no incomodarla se posiciono a su izquierda, se acostó de lado de modo que quedó frente a ella, la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo haciendo que sus piernas se enredaran. Mientras le olía el cabello ella besaba su pecho.

- Debo curarte esa espalda.

- No duele.

- Pero puede infectarse.- ella comenzó a separarse de él pero no se lo permitía.

- Un poquito mas, espera solo un rato - ella suspiro y se dejó llevar, hasta que se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormida y decidió levantarse, Jacob resignado la soltó. Él estaba deseoso nuevamente cuando la vio caminar desnuda hacia el baño, parecía un animal en celo, pero solo necesitado de ella.

Cuando volvió lo obligo a darse la vuelta, de manera que quedo tendido boca abajo.

Ella se monto a horcadas sobre su bien torneado trasero y comenzó nuevamente a curarlo, curiosamente ella sentía que conocía a Jacob de toda la vida, era increíble la posición en la que se encontraban cuando hace unas horas ella le apuntaba con su escopeta.

- ¡Listo!- le dijo - pero todavía no te voltees, hay que esperar a que la pomada se seque.

- Reneesme - la llamo Jacob.

- ¿Hummm...?

-¿Quien es Alec?

Ella enrojeció.

-¿Como sabes de él?

- Lo oí en tu mente.

- ¿Como es que puedes hacer eso?

- ¿Te molesta?

- No- realmente no le molestaba, pues sentía que no tenía nada que esconderle.

- No lo se, lo hago desde hace 15 años, cuando enferme, creí que moriría. ¿Estas evadiendo mi pregunta?

-Oh no- se concentro en responder, pues le parecía mas interesante lo que le estaba contando que hablar de Alec.- Pues es mi ex novio.

Jacob se tenso, se giró para quedar boca arriba, ella aun estaba encima de él- ¡Jake no! ¡Aun no se seca la pomada!- le regaño.

- ¿Lo amas?- le pregunto con temor en el rostro, sentándose de modo que ella seguía en su regazo.

- No lo amo, creí haberlo hecho, pero ya no - y entonces en su mente como una película revivió todo lo que ella había vivido con Alec, su constante rechazo, la perdida de sus padres, la humillación en él hospital, Jacob la miraba con sorpresa, luego su semblante cambio a la ira, y luego al dolor, la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazó

- Siento mucho lo que viviste, ese bastardo no te merece, y yo tampoco, eres la mujer mas hermosa que existe en la tierra, muero por intentar hacerte feliz Reneesme.- le tomo el rostro y la beso con amor.

Ella estaba sorprendida, e inevitablemente se dio cuenta que lo amaba. Se acostaron juntos mirándose a los ojos, acariciándose en todo momento.

- Nessie- ella se rió extrañada- Me gusta que me digas Jake.-le dijo él.

- Y a mi me gusta que me digas Nessie- le sonrió.

- Nessie- le susurro como cuando el viento roza con delicadeza las hojas de los árboles- Yo te amo.

Ella se quedo sin aliento y le contesto.

- Y yo te amo a ti.- y ambos al poco tiempo de mimarse durante un rato, se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

* * *

><p>Al anochecer Reneesme se despertó feliz, toqueteando el lugar de Jacob con los ojos cerrados para darle otra sesión de besos. Pero no estaba, abrió los ojos de golpe, había dejado de llover. Con el pánico recorriéndole el cuerpo se levanto y reviso la casa.<p>

Nada, se fue.

Comenzó a llorar, otra vez la habían abandonado, Jacob la había dejado, estaba sola, y esta vez realmente enamorada, ¿que haría ahora?, ¡como pudo hacerle esto!, después de haberle abierto su corazón, ¿me traiciono?

Pero entonces en el fondo no se sentía tan desdichada, presentía que había algo mas, ¡quizás lo habían secuestrado en su propia casa! ¿Y si se lo llevaron cuando intentaba alejarse para que Cristian no descubriera que estaba con ella?, él se lo había dicho, no quería que Cristian la dañara. ¡Seguro lo estaban golpeando y humillando en este momento! Maldición, si lo atrapaban lo mataran para evitar que vuelva a escapar, tenia que encontrarlo.

Salió corriendo a su cuarto se vistió con vaqueros, tenis y camisa azul, salió hacia el bosque en su búsqueda, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Sin embargo lo que consiguió fue un grupo de hombres de un tamaño descomunal, iban en dirección a ella, Reneesme entro en pánico y comenzó a correr a su casa, pero eran más rápidos y la alcanzaron, la tomaron del brazo haciendo que se detuviera, ella casi colgaba de su propio brazo cuando uno de ellos la alzo para que dejara de correr.

- ¡Déjame!, ¡suéltame animal! ¡Me lastimas!.

Tenían el mismo tono de color cobrizo de la piel de Jake, y el mismo tamaño, podría decirse que el parecido era impresionante. Vestían solo pantalones cortos, tenis e iban sin camisa. Tía Alice estaría escandalizada con semejante facha.

El que parecía ser el líder ordeno que la soltaran, no antes de hacerla jurar que no correría.

Ella se froto el brazo y los miro con odio.

- ¿Tienes a Jacob? ¡¿Tu lo tienes verdad? ¡Dime donde esta! ¡Llévame con él!

- No lo tenemos mujer, tranquilízate, Damian no informó hace poco, estamos buscándolo desde hace horas.

- ¿Damian?- ella lo recordó, ¡el guardia!

- ¡Ey Sam! Aquí hay algo- el que parecía ser mas joven de ellos señalaba a pocos metros la camisa que Reneesme le había dado a Jake, ¡estaba ensangrentada!- Oh dios mío, es de Jacob.- dijo Reneesme.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

-¡Yo se la di!, ¿Ya revisaron la mansión Black?

- No - respondió Sam- se supone que se escapo de ahí hace horas.

- ¡Cristian lo tiene! ¡Que esperan vamos a buscarlo antes de que lo maten!- decía ella llorando, con la angustia convulsionando en su cuerpo, se dispuso a correr cuando un mareo la atravesó, tantas emociones no eran gratis pensó.

Sam la sujeto para evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo, entonces la olisqueo y frunciendo el seño grito en dirección a los chicos.

- ¡Ey! Alguien que la vigile, ella esta embarazada- Solto el lider con voz casual.

Reneesme jadeo ante sus palabras, ¿Estaba loco este tipo?

Sam le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar por el bosque

- ¿Es un chiste o algo?- ella comenzó a perseguirlo.

- No- contestó secamente.

- Eso no es posible, ¿como lo sabes?- pregunto abrumada e incrédula.

- Lo huelo.

- ¿Lo hueles?, ¿eso es todo? ¿Lo oliste?- le dijo frunciendo el seño y medio burlándose por su absurdo comentario. - Soy medico, esto es ridículo…

- Si, lo huelo, llevas uno de los nuestros en tu vientre - se volteo para enfrentarla con el seño fruncido- ¿donde esta el padre?

- ¿Uno de los nuestros? No entendía... Entonces callo en la cuenta de que no se había protegido cuando estuvo con Jake. Mierda, eso si que no se lo esperaba, y sin darse cuenta callo de culo en el piso, estaba mareada, ¿como le soltaba una noticia así?. ¿Como era posible? Solo había pasado un día, ¿y él sabia que estaba embarazada?, imposible. Sin embargo comenzaba a tener vestigios de felicidad, ¡un bebe! Un hijo, se toco el vientre sorprendida y contenta, después de que había creído que se quedaría sola toda su vida, que no tendría compañía, no seria madre, ahora se enteraba que tendría un hijo… Maravilloso… ¿Pero estaría él diciendo la verdad o acaso mentía?... ¿Por que mentiría?...

Sam interrumpieron su monologo privado y eso la enfado.

-Te pregunte que donde el padre de tú hijo - Sam se agacho y la miraba inquisitoriamente.

Ella lo miró a la cara y le respondió con una ironía que no entendía de donde salía.

- Estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo, cuando te apareciste para estorbar.- rodó los ojos.

- ¿Es de Jacob?- le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Nooooooooooooo! Es del lobo feroz, ¿no vez que soy caperucita roja?

- Ok, como tú digas.- Sam rodó los ojos, ella se cabreo.

- ¡Yo voy!

- No, no iras, estas embarazada y no creo que Cristian se convierta en un buen anfitrión al ver quienes somos sus visitantes, ¡Seth! Ven aquí, quédate con ella y cuídala.

- ¿Y perderme la diversión? Olvídalo- respondió el chico.

Sam le gruño y Seth retrocedió

- Ok, ok, no tienes que amenazarme, si me lo pides con cariño lo hare - le sonrío risueño.

Reneesme sonrió un poco por la burla del chico, y Sam refunfuño algo.

- Iremos la mansión y traeremos a tu chico, espera aquí y no cometas ninguna locura - se dirigió a ella.

Ella acepto a regañadientes.

Lo que ella a continuación vio casi la mataba del susto, todos menos Seth habían estallado y se convirtieron en…. en… ¿Lobos?

Reneesme vio todo negro y no recordó nada más.

* * *

><p>- ¿Reneesme? - alguien la zarandeaba ligeramente- ¿Reneesme, estas bien?<p>

Ella estaba desorientada, ¿donde estaba?, ¿quien la llamaba?

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y su corazón revoloteo.

- ¡Jake!- se lanzó a sus brazos, y comenzó a besarlo - oh dios mío estas herido de nuevo.

- No es nada- Le dijo rebosante de felicidad- Te amo.

- Oh yo también te amo - él comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, apretándola hacia si, cuando oyeron un carraspeo, se dio cuenta que estaban en su casa, Nessie recorrió la vista por la casa y todos los chicos estaban allí también, Seth estaba en la cocina terminándose la lasaña que había en la hoya, lo miró y él le enseño el pulgar hacia arriba como diciéndole "esto esta realmente bueno", ella le sonrío.

- Bien - dijo Sam - espero que estés mejor. Seth nos contó que te trajo a tu casa, te desmayaste.

- Si, gracias, pero ¿que ocurrió?

- Cristian esta muerto - respondió Jake ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Que?

- Me ataco con un puñal, quiso matarme, no quería asesinarlo pero tuve que hacerlo, sabia de ti, me amenazó, y cuando iba apuñalarme, yo…

- ¿Te transformaste en lobo?

- ¿Como lo sabes?- Jacob estaba anonadado.

- Los vi.- ella estaba un poco mariada todavía- por eso me desmaye.

- Bueno chicos los dejamos, tiene cosas de que hablar.- se despidió Sam - vamos Seth deja eso.

- Sam- llamo Jacob- gracias.

- No hay porque, eres nuestro hermano desde ahora.

- Me gustaría estar mas cerca de ustedes desde ahora - le dijo Jake.

- Eres bienvenido - se dieron la mano luego se marcharon. Jake se acerco a Nessie y la beso.

- Jake - dijo Reneesme acordando y dando un respingo por la emoción

-¿Que ocurre amor?- pregunto extrañado.

Ella lo miraba como midiendo su reacción, ¿y si no estaba preparado para un hijo?

- Estoy embarazada.- soltó ella con una risita nerviosa.

Él la miro asombrado, abrió la boca sorprendido y luego su expresión cambió a uno de miedo.

- ¿Lo quieres?, ¿no te molesta llevar un hijo mío en tu vientre?- le preguntó con miedo a su respuesta.

Ella lo miró sorprendida

- Claro que no, a él - se froto el vientre con cariño - también lo amo, estoy feliz ¿me entiendes? - ella sonreía, no cabía de felicidad en s i- pensé que nunca tendría a una familia propia, y llegaste tú, como un milagro, mi extraño y fugitivo milagro.

- Gracias - Jake estaba agradecido y comenzó a decir cosas en ese idioma suyo.

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti.

**Prologo:**

Reneesme pensaba que apenas él conociera la libertad la dejaría, con el montón de mujeres que el podría tener, al solo compararla con otras mas hermosas se decepcionaría y él terminaría alejándose, pero se equivoco.

- Adrián eso es trampa hijo - Adrián de 7 años miraba a su padre con la carcajada a punto de salir, jugaban al uno (un juego de cartas).

-Papi, no estoy haciendo trampas - le decía apunto de soltar la risa, tratando de poner una inocente carita.

- ¿Y entonces porque tienes cartas debajo de la mesa jovencito? - inmediatamente lo agarro de la cintura para hacerle cosquillas en la alfombra, Adrián se carcajeaba junto con Jake.

- ¡Ey chicos vengan a comer!- Gritaba Reneesme desde la cocina.

Vivian en la cabaña, la cual ahora lucia mucho más grande, la habían ampliado. Jacob ahora disponía del dinero de su padre, contrato a un grupo de asesores financieros para que manejaran sus propiedades, estos supervisados por la tía Alice, para evitar estafas.

Ahora Jacob pertenecía a la manada, y tenia mucho tiempo para su familia.

Jacob cargo a su hijo al comedor y se sentaron a almorzar.

- Gracias amor, huele delicioso - beso a su esposa en la boca.

- ¡Wakatela!- Adrián se tapo la cara con asco.

- Espera a que tengas novia - le dijo su madre con una risa.

Jacob motivo a su hijo a hacer las oraciones para agradecer por los alimentos y mientras lo hacia Jacob y Reneesme se tomaron de la mano mirándose, dando gracias cada uno a dios por haber unido sus destinos. Por darles la oportunidad de sanar sus dolidos corazones y darles el milagro que significaba Adrián en sus vidas, Reneesme mentalmente agradeció por la nueva vida que llevaba en su vientre y deseando que fuera niña, ya se encargaría ella de hacerle saber a su esposo en su romántica habitación el fruto de sus amorosas atenciones.

Y Adrián soltó su característico…

- ¡A comerrrrrrrrr!

Espero que les halla gustado, en este momento son las 3 am. en mi querida Venezuela y estoy muerta del sueño, espero me disculpen si cometí alguna burrada, AAAAHHH! espero alguien me enseñe pronto como enlaza capítulos a la pagina principal del blog, bueno les dejo esto antes de irme de vacaciones, nos vemos el domingo o lunes después de semana santa besos!


End file.
